Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart
Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart (Salzburg, 27. siječnja 1756. - Beč, 5. prosinca 1791.), austrijski skladatelj. Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart je, prema ocjeni mnogih, jedan od najgenijalnijih skladatelja u povijesti glazbe. Mozart je bio čudo od djeteta, dječak koji je prije poznavao note nego slova i koji je već s tri godine počeo skladati jednostavne pjesmice, a s pet održavati koncerte. Iznimno glazbeno djetinjstvo 150px|lijevo|mini|Mozartova rodna kuća u Salzburgu 150px|lijevo|mini|Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart sa svojim ocem Leopoldom i sestrom Marijom Annom 150px|lijevo|mini 200px|desno|mini|Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart na novčanici od 5000 Schilinga Rođen 27. siječnja 1756. u austrijskom gradu Salzburgu, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart vrlo rano je stekao posebnu glazbenu naobrazbu. Njegov otac Leopold bio je priznat i poznat glazbenik. Kao violinist i skladatelj na dvoru kneza nadbiskupa poučavao je i glazbi. U godini rođenja svojega sina objavljuje članak o osnovama sviranje violine koji je i danas zapažen. Zbog iznenađujuće brzog razvijanja Mozartovih glazbenih sposobnosti (i umanjoj mjeri njegove starije sestre zvane Nannerl), Leopold Mozart brzo zapostavlja osobnu karijeru kako bi se potpuno predao glazbenoj izobrazbi svoje djece. Wolfgangova rana, velika glazbena zrelost ubrzo će biti otkrivena i pred očima svijeta. Rađanje čuda od djeteta Već s četiri godine Wolfgang zadivljuje svojeg oca dok napamet svira nekoliko djela na čembalu. U dobi od pet godina ovaj dječačić prvi put javno nastupa u Salzburgu, i to pred sumnjičavim pogledima iz orkestra kojima je Leopold "nametnuo" svojega potomka. Improvizirajući, odgonetavajućicbez teškoća svoje još prve glazbene lekcije i dokazajući svoju neospornu glazbenu lakoću, mali genij osvaja čak i najnepovjerljivije glazbenike. Četiri mjeseca nakon toga, na nastupu kod princa izabranika Bavarske Emanuela III., svi će podleći šarmu "božanstvenog". U pratnji starije sestre Nannerl (i poznatog oca Leopolda), Wolfgang svira u Münchenu gdje još jednom pridobiva svu naklonost slušatelja. Zatim se vraća u Beč, uvijek u pratnji oca i sestre, kako bi ondje svirao za najutjecajnije ljude toga grada. U listopadu 1762. Mozartovi će dvaput svirati u dvorcu Schönbrunn za caricu Mariju Tereziju koja će im, kao nagradu, darovati svečana odijela koja su pripadala njezinoj djeci. Vrlo brzo gradom će se proširiti tisuće anegdota o podvizima maloga genija. Slavna obitelj trenutačno izmamljuje glazbenu naklonost društva. Jedan glasoviti pjesnik objavit će nekoliko kitica posvećenih "božanstvenom geniju, bržem od svojih godina..." Početkom 1763. vraćaju se u Salzburg. Pod očevim budnim okom, Wolfgang proširuje svoju glazbenu naobrazbu: čembalo, violina, skladanje - ništa ne ostaje nedokučivo "božanstvenom". 200px|desno|mini|Leopold Mozart 200px|desno|mini|Kralj George III. 200px|desno|mini|Johann Christian Bach 200px|desno|mini|Papa Klement XIV. Otac postaje impresario 200px|lijevo|mini|Christoph Willibald Gluck Iako se nimalo ne može sumjati u Wolfgangove izvanredne sposobnosti, svejedno postoji nekoliko nedoumica o istinskoj neovisnosti tvorca maloga genija. Mozartove prve skladbe koje je popisao muzikolog Ludwig Ritter von Köchel potječu iz 1762. godine (kada je dijete imalo samo šest godina), pa nema sumnje da Wolfgangov otac nije bio baš potpuno iznenađen sinovljevim prvim djelima. Leopold Mozart ima posebnu ulogu u stvaranju "legende o Wolfgangu". Nije nimalo oklijevao slagati o pravoj dobi svojega sina za vrijeme njegovih prvih nastupa na pozornici, govoreći da je još mlađi nego što je uistinu bio. Leopold je isto tako posvećivao posebnu pozornost nastupima Wolfganga i Nannerl ondje gdje su živjeli moćnici. Dokaz za to su i njihova putovanja u München i Beč. London i Pariz bili su glavni ciljevi prave europske turneje koju je Leopold organizirao 1763. kako bi još jednom istaknuo iznimni Wolfgangov genij. Tijekom toga, možemo reći, pravog pohoda Leopold pridaje posebnu važnost promociji Wolfganga i Nannerl: iznajmljuje najbolje koncertne dvorane (ili crkve u manjim gradovima), oglašava koncerte u novinama, čak ide tako daleko da piše anonimne kritike o uspjehu djece. Tako, dok su se odmarali u Augsburgu (Leopoldovu rodnom gradu), lokalne novine objavljuju dugačak članak u kojem podrobno izvještavaju o podvizima mladih glazbenika. Dan za danom, otac se pretvara u poduzetnika, koncerti njegove djece polako postaju brojniji, a on njihov sve zahtjevniji menadžer. Stigavši u London, Mozartovi na neki način "potvrđuju svoju vrijednost". Kralj George III. odlučio je, dok je bio na jednom veličanstvenom koncertu, da "majstora Wolfganga" stavi na iskušenje. Primorao ga je da svira Händelove partiture (on je bio glazbeni idol kraljevstva) te je potom od "božanstvenog" tražio trenutačnu glazbenu improvizaciju. Rezultat će biti priznanje i od Leopolda i od onoga koji je "sve to smislio". Kao i u Beču, legenda o Mozartu je stvorena i svatko sanja da će se jednom sresti s tim čudom od djeteta. London će za Mozarta biti i prigoda da otkrije talijansku operu te da sklopi nekoliko prijateljstava s važnim glazbenicima, kao što je jedan od sinova kantora Leipziga - Johann Christoph Bach, ili Karlom Friedrichom Abelom. Loša strana postignutih uspjeha tijekom ovih turneja bilo je djetetovo zdravlje, koje je tijekom dugih putovanja bilo predmet teških iskušenja. Mnogi biografi smatraju da su brojna putovanja u ranom djetinjstvu jedan od razloga glazbenikove prerane smrti. Stvaranje jednog opusa Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart nije imao ni devet godina kada je u Londonu objavio svoje prve simfonije, prve sonate za čembalo, prva vokalna djela, kao i prve koncerte. Bližio se njegov deseti rođendan, a već je bio zreli glazbenik. Na povratku u rodni Salzburg, čudo od djeteta osvojit će čitavu glazbenu Europu: Nizozemsku, Francusku, Švicarsku... Međutim, nakon dolaska u Austriju, Leopold se odlučuje posvetiti izobrazbi svojega sina. Poučava ga tehnikama neophodnim za skladanje, tražeći od njega da usavrši znanje talijanskog jezika i da se posveti učenju latinskog. Daleko od uzbuđenja koncertnih dvorana, glazbenik sklada svoja prva mladenačka djela. S jedanaest godina već mašta o skladanju opere. No Salzburg ne voli tu pogansku glazbu, stoga, kako bi se ostvario sinovljev san, Leopold odlučuje da otputuju u Beč. Tek što su stigli u austrijsku metropolu, Mozartovi su morali pobjeći od epidemije velikih boginja koja je harala gradom. Nakon ponovnog dolaska u Beč, u siječnju 1768. prima ih car koji od Mozarta naručuje njegovu prvu operu "Jednostavna prijevara" ("La Finta semplice") napisanu prema Contellinijevu libretu (Gluckov osobni libretist. Za samo tri mjeseca mladi Mozart predaje partituru za operu. No najteže tek počinje. Glazbenici se snažno opiru stvaranju ovog uratka iz straha da će izgubiti svoj posao. Čak i Gluck - kao službena Mozartova potpora - izgledao je prestrašen mogućnošću da konkurent takvih sposobnosti postigne golemi uspjeh u Beču, i povrh svega još tako mlad. Nezainteresiran (naizgled) za te svađe, Mozart nastavlja stvarati te sklada igrokaz "Bastien und Bastienne", koji je naručio Anton Mesmer, bogati bečki liječnik i obiteljski prijatelj. Nakon povratka u Salzburg, Wolfgang sklada brojne partiture za crkvenu glazbu, no pritom osjeća da ga pritom osjeća da ga opera definitivno jače privlači, a još više Italija. Zato će Leopold organizirati turneju za svojega sina. Posjetit će Milano, Veronu, Cremonu, Rim, Firencu, Napulj... Kao i obično, Mozartov genij se ispituje i stavlja na kušnju. Kao i obično, dječak (nije imao više od 14 godina) zasjenit će sve nazočne, na Leopoldovu najveću radost. No i skladatelj se već naviknuo na sukob koji se razvijao tijekom njegova boravka u Italiji. Druženje s najvećima i udobnost koju su mu nudile utjecajne osobe na poluotoku omogućavali su Mozartu da svu svoju genijalnost posveti stvaranju. Papa Klement XIV. proglašava ga 1770. vitezom Reda zlatne mamuze, potom je primljen na Filharmonijsku akademiju u Bologni, dok istodobno stvara operu "Mitridate, re di Ponto", koja će biti prikazana u Milanu u prosincu 1770. pod njegovim ravnanjem. Okrunjeno uspjehom još prve večeri, ovo će djelo tijekom zime biti izvedeno više od 20 puta. Italija obožava Mozartovu glazbu. Milano će na isti način 1772. dočekati operu "Lucio Silla", no Leopold ne uspijeva organizirati još pokoju reprizu kako bi osigurao stabilnu poziciju za svojega sina. Ova nesigurnost postat će konstanta u životu skladatelja te će uvelike utjecati na njegovu egzistenciju daleko od svih zbivanja i skladateljevih službenih glazbenih funkcija. Nedostižna materijalna sigurnost Kada se vratio u Salzburg, Wolfgang Amadeus imao je 17 godina. Isprva je iskoristio provincijski mir Salzburga da se stravstveno posveti skladanju. Leopold međutim želi da se obojica vrate u Beč, središte austrijskoga kulturnog života, gdje se nadao da će - unatoč njihovim brojnim neuspjesima - pronaći stabilan položaj za sina. U srpnju 1773. prima ih carica Marija Terezija, no njihove molbe su ponovno odbijene. Leopold očajava. Ovaj novi boravak u Beču međutim bit će za Mozarta prigoda da upozna Josepha Haydna, novatorskoga skladatelja toga doba koji će trajno utjecati na rukopis "božanstvenog" i koji će pratiti Mozarta u njegovu pristupanju slobodnim zidarima. Vrativši se u Salzburg, obitelj Mozart ipak će ostvariti svoj davni san - preselit će se u novu kuću - te će isto tako steći novi umjetnički ugled. 200px|lijevo|mini|Delehaye: Mozart (1772.) U glazbi, Mozart je inspiriran tehnikama pokreta zvanog "Sturm und Drang" ("Oluja i prodor") koje otkriva nakon Haydna. Ova stilska zrelost omogućit će mu da sklada golemo mnoštvo novih djela: kratke mise, koncerte za klavir, koncerte za fagot, sonate, kvintete... Krajem ljeta 1774. iz Münchena stiže narudžba za operu kojom bi se otvorila sezona karnevala. Bit će to opera "La finta giardiniera" ("Lažna vrtlarica"), "opera buffa" (komična opera) skladana za samo tri mjeseca. Dovršeno u siječnju 1775., ovo će djelo požeti golemi uspjeh i ohrabriti skladatelja u njegovoj neodoljivoj želji da više vremena posveti operi. Osnažen ovim novim javnim uspjehom, Mozart će naravno pokušati dobiti radno mjesto na bavarskom dvoru, ali, kao i obično, u tome nije uspio. Opet se vraća u Salzburg pri kraju pokladnih svetkovina. 200px|lijevo|mini|Anna Maria Mozart 200px|desno|mini|Aloysija Weber Iduće mjesece potpuno će posvetiti skladanju. Mozart se doslovno guši u poslu, čini se, kako bi zaboravio koliko mu život u Salzburgu ne odgovara. Osjeća se kao zatočenik toga grada i njegova nadbiskupa Colloreda. On Mozartu na sve načine otežava život. Za njega Wolfgang "ništa ne zna te bi trebao otići u Napulj na akademiju da ondje studira glazbu". Malo - pomalo, njihovi odnosi su se pogoršavali. To je trajalo sve do ljeta 1777. kada je drski skladatelj poslao "Njegovoj Presvetosti" pismo puno ironije tražeći otkaz. Nadbiskup je potpisao odluku o razrješenju oca i njegova sina koji "imaju, prema Evanđelju, dozvolu da pođu potražiti svoju sreću negdje drugdje". Leopold će ipak ostati u Colloredovoj službi (zbog očitih materijalnih razloga), a Mozart će napustiti Salzburg u pratnji svoje majke. Stiže prva tragedija Čim je došao u München, Mozart je kucao na sva vrata ne bi li postao dvorski skladatelj, ali i ovaj put bez ikakva uspjeha. Činilo mu se da mu je zajamčen nesiguran život, bez novčane potpore bilo koje vrste. Nakon kratkog boravka u Augsburgu, Mozart i njegova majka odlaze u Mannheim, grad poznat po svojem umjetničkom sjaju. Naravno, Mozarta će moćnici i dalje odbijati te će ondje uistinu jadno živjeti. Zadovoljstvo će nalaziti jedino u glazbenim susretima i u sklapanju prijateljstva s obitelji Weber. Wolfgang se zaljubljuje u Aloysiju Weber, djevojčicu "od jedva 15 godina", koja se odlučuje za karijeru "primadone". Pomalo izgubivši glavu, naprasiti mladić smišljao je tisuću i jedan plan samo da ostane u Mannheimu, umjesto da nastavi svoj put. Leopold ga je podsjetio na obveze pa Mozart s majkom kreće put Pariza. Ondje je doček bio vrlo srdačan te je skladatelj napokon uspio srediti svoj život, dijelom poučavajući, a dijelom skladajući, premda nikada nije bio potpuno zadovoljan. U jednom od pisama upućenih ocu opisao je svoju tugu za Italijom i želju da se vrati kako bi "ondje živio još jednom". Budući da nije htio ostati u Francuskoj, odbio je radno mjesto orguljaša što mu ga je nudio dvor u Versaillesu. On, koji je uvijek priželjkivao službeno i stabilno radno mjesto, on, koji je trpio nezahvalnost moćnih, odbio je ovu neočekivanu ponudu. No nešto strašno dogodit će se 3. srpnja 1778. godine. Vjerojatno zaražena tifusom, njegova majka iznenada umire. Ovaj je događaj skladatelja jako pogodio te jednostavno nije znao kako bi ocu, koji je ostao u Salzburgu, javio za majčinu smrt. Konačno, tužnu vijest će prenijeti otac Bulinger, prijatelj obitelji. Sit pariškog života, Mozart odlučuje pridružiti se ocu koji se posvećuje traženju slobodnog mjesta za svojega sina. Postat će dvorski orguljaš i skladatelj. Na povratku, Mozart ne može izdržati a de ne svrati Weberovima (koji su se preselili u München) kako bi ponovno vidio lijepu Aloysiju. Postavši mlada "primadona" na dvoru, za nju je njezin prosac sada bio samo snob. Nužna intelektualna osoba 200px|desno|mini|Joseph Lang: Constanze Mozart (1782.) Evo opet Salzburga i njegova provincijalnog mira. Ondje se skladatelj sprema provesti dvije duge i turobne godine te se još jednom nekontroliranim stvaranjem obračunati sa svojom dosadom. Sklada mise, simfonije, koncerte, sonate. Godine 1780. München naručuje od Mozarta novu operu. To će biti "Idomoneo". Dovršeno 29. siječnja 1781., ovo djelo postiže veliki uspjeh. Leopold i Nannerl pridružuju se Wolfgangu kako bi zajedno proveli pokladne svetkovine. Ubrzo nadbiskup Mozarta hitno poziva u Beč da bi sudjelovao u svečanosti krunidbe Josipa II.. Ovaj boravak u Beču bio je istinsko mučenje za Mozarta. Utjecaj nadbiskupa postao je potpuno neizdrživ, a život nemoguć. Tijekom jedne od bezbrojnih prepirki, skladatelj je shvatio da nadbiskup s njim postupa kao s "bijednikom, lupežom i kretenom", Sada je bilo dosta! Mladić podnosi ostavku i prigodom povratka u Beč odlazi Weberovima. 200px|lijevo|mini|Praizvedba "Otmice iz seraja" Aloysia je već udana sa slikara Josepha Langea (koji je potpisao jedan od najslavnijih Mozartovh portreta), no sada njezina mlađa sestra Constanze pada u Wolfgangov zagrljaj. Nakon što je isprva poricao postojanje ove veze svojem ocu, skladatelj mu konačno priopćuje svoju namjeru da se oženi. Bez čekanja Leopoldova pristanka (koje je stiglo sutradan), vjenčanje je održano 4. kolovoza 1782. u katedrali svetog Stjepana u Beču. Brak s Constanzom natjerat će Mozarta da malo bolje organizira svoj život. Unatoč Mozartovu velikom uspjehu u "dvoboju" na temu homerske glazbe (što ga je organizirao car), u kojem se suprotstavio Clementiju, te unatoč tome što ga je na dvoru iznova odbijaju, skladatelj će skladati jedno od svojih najboljih djela: "Otmica iz seraja". Ono će biti prvi put prikazano u bečkom Burgtheatru 16. srpnja 1782. u nazočnosti cara. Mozart će pozdraviti cara koji će mu se na kraju izvedbe obratiti ovim riječima: "Moj dragi Mozarte, ova je opera prelijepa za naše uši, a ima i previše nota". Uvrijeđen, glazbenik je odgovorio svojom uobičajenom drskošću: "Gospodine, nijedna nije višak". Djela * Potpun popis: 'Dodatak:Popis skladbi Wolfganga Amadeusa Mozarta'''. Kategorija: Austrijski skladatelji Kategorija: Skladatelji glazbe klasicizma Kategorija: Operni skladatelji ab:Вольфганг Амадеи Моцарт af:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart als:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart am:ቮልፍጋንግ አማዴኡስ ሞፃርት an:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart ar:فولفغانغ أماديوس موتسارت arz:موتسارت ast:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart ay:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart az:Volfqanq Amadey Motsart ba:Вольфганг Амадей Моцарт bar:Mozart Wolfgang Amadeus bat-smg:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart be:Вольфганг Амадэй Моцарт be-x-old:Вольфганг Амадэй Моцарт bg:Волфганг Амадеус Моцарт bn:ভোল্‌ফগাংক্‌ আমাডেয়ুস মোৎসার্ট br:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart bs:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart ca:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart ckb:فوڵفگانگ ئەمادیۆس مۆتزارت co:Mozart cs:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart cy:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart da:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart de:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart el:Βόλφγκανγκ Αμαντέους Μότσαρτ en:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart eo:Volfgango Amedeo Mozarto es:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart et:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart eu:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart ext:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart fa:ولفگانگ آمادئوس موتسارت fi:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart fiu-vro:Mozarti Wolfgang Amadeus fr:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart frr:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart fur:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart fy:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart ga:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart gan:莫扎特 gd:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart gl:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart gu:મોઝાર્ટ gv:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart haw:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart he:וולפגנג אמדאוס מוצרט hi:वोल्फ़गांक आमडेयुस मोत्सार्ट hif:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart hu:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart hy:Վոլֆգանգ Ամադեուս Մոցարտ ia:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart id:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart ilo:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart io:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart is:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart it:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart ja:ヴォルフガング・アマデウス・モーツァルト jbo:vulfygan.amade,us.motsart jv:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart ka:ვოლფგანგ ამადეუს მოცარტი kk:Моцарт, Волфгаң Амадеус kn:ವುಲ್ಫ್‌ಗ್ಯಾಂಗ್ ಅಮೆಡಿಯುಸ್ ಮೊಟ್ಜಾರ್ಟ್ ko:볼프강 아마데우스 모차르트 ku:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart kw:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart la:Wolfgangus Amadeus Mozart lb:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart li:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart lij:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart lt:Volfgangas Amadėjus Mocartas lv:Volfgangs Amadejs Mocarts mhr:Вольфганг Амадей Моцарт mk:Волфганг Амадеус Моцарт ml:വൂൾഫ്ഗാങ് അമാദ്യൂസ് മൊട്ട്സാർട്ട് mn:Вольфганг Амадей Моцарт ms:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart mt:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart mwl:Mozart my:မိုးဇက် mzn:موزات nah:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart nds:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart nds-nl:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart nl:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart nn:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart no:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart oc:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart os:Моцарт, Вольфганг Амадей pag:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart pam:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart pcd:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart pdc:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart pl:Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart pms:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart pnb:ولفگانگ موزرت pt:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart qu:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart ro:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart ru:Моцарт, Вольфганг Амадей rue:Вольфґанґ Амадей Моцарт sah:Моцарт Вольфганг Амадей sc:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart scn:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart sco:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart se:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart sh:Volfgang Amadeus Mocart simple:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart sk:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart sl:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart sq:Volfgang Amadeus Mocart sr:Волфганг Амадеус Моцарт sv:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart sw:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart szl:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart ta:வொல்ஃப்கேங்க் அமதியுஸ் மோட்ஸார்ட் th:โวล์ฟกัง อะมาเดอุส โมซาร์ท tl:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart tr:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart tt:Вольфганг Амадей Моцарт uk:Вольфґанґ Амадей Моцарт ur:وولف گینگ موزارٹ uz:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart vec:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart vi:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart vo:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart war:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart xal:Моцарт, Вольфганг Амадей yi:וואלפגאנג אמאדעוס מאצארט yo:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart zh:沃尔夫冈·阿马德乌斯·莫扎特 zh-classical:莫扎特 zh-min-nan:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart zh-yue:莫札特